1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission system and method, and more particularly to a serial data transmission system having an amplitude detection unit and its method.
2. Description of Related Arts
In a serial data transmission system, when performing a high-speed data transmission, a transmitting terminal of an electronic device needs to detect whether a receiving terminal of an opposite side is properly connected with the transmitting terminal of the electronic device. And the high-speed data transmission is not capable of being started until the transmitting terminal of the electronic device detects that the receiving terminal of the opposite side is properly connected with the transmitting terminal of the electronic device.
Thus, it is required that the transmitting terminal of the electronic device has a detection circuit which is capable of detecting whether the receiving terminal is properly connected. In a serial data transmission system, due to great changes of a peripheral circuit, especially due to the existing of an AC coupling device in a plate pathway, a parasitic circuit in the plate, and factors such as an uncertain resistance designing in the receiving terminal, when a detection circuit is designed, the system is required to have a high anti jamming capability, accurate judgment range, and power consumption thereof is required to be as less as possible, so as to meet the demand of low power consumption in the development of future.